


Sub!BTS: MTL Collection

by submissive-bangtan (sub_bts_smut)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Analysis, BDSM, BTS as subs, Begging, Bondage, Chastity, D/s, Degradation, F/M, Femdom, Filming, Findom, Gentle femdom, Graphic Description, Hair-pulling, Harnesses, Kneeling, Most To Least, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Sensation Play, Smut, Sub!BTS, Submissive Bangtan, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sub_bts_smut/pseuds/submissive-bangtan
Summary: All NSFW with dominant reader. The majority feature a short descriptive analysis on their ranking.Includes:- MTL Likely to Look For A Dominant Partner- MTL Likely To Love Overstimulation- MTL Suitable for Verbal Degradation- MTL Likely To Love Begging- MTL Likley To Love Wearing Lingerie- MTL Likely To Be Into Hair-Pulling- MTL Into Chastity/Prostate-Milking- MTL Would Like To Be Video Taped During Sex- MTL Likely To Kneel- MTL Into Findom- MTL Into Restraints & Overstimulation- MTL suited for gentle femdom- MTL Giving/Receiving Oral- MTL Period Sex- MTL Be Docile/Obedient- MTL Be Romantic- MTL Like Temperature Play (Ice Cubes)- MTL Have a Noona Kink





	1. MTL Likely to Look For A Dominant Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Always going down (pun very much intended) from most to least. 
> 
> Crossposted from [_**submissive-bangtan**_](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com).

## Jimin  
Jungkook  
Yoongi  
Taehyung / Namjoon  
Jin  
Hoseok

 **Jimin, Jungkook, and Yoongi** are the more extreme subs in BTS and will incorporate this in how they date. Jimin, in particular, I can see craving and searching for someone calling the shots, someone to please. No matter how much of a power bottom he has the potential to be, that’s another story. He’s less conscious about it so anticipating to encounter a plain dominant S/O will be his focus. Jungkook has a hard time coming to terms with his inclination but the biggest obstacle is going out for discovery. They have to find  _him_ , not the other way around. He depends on sheer luck to get himself a noona or oppa (refer to IU and G-Dragon), not dating apps like say Jimin or Taehyung. And then, the story will be easy. Jungkook is easily swayed and comfortable at the prospect of becoming a baby boy. He would top the list if Jimin was less convinced about his 100% sub status. About Yoongi: He has more battles to fight. Mainly, with himself. To submit or not to submit, that’s the question. So he’s closer to the switch end. Ultimately I go by what he repeatedly stated as his ideal type: Either the bear type or tough woman who conquers him. You can read out of that how much he likes to challenge his partner himself even if he’s the bottom and rather seemingly passive in the first place. He’s like Jimin, just less in denial about his need to be won over first after provocation. I talked more about these dynamics [here](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/172447520075/bts-motivations-to-be-submissive).

 **Taehyung and Namjoon**  can go both ways. Like Yoongi and Jin they are at the switch margin. And that attitude is amplified because both of them are open-minded and versatile. They might not even care thinking about who tops when dating because of that. I struggled to decide whether to put Taehyung or Namjoon at a more dominant-leaning position in the ranking but determined they are both equally capable, Taehyung physically, Namjoon psychologically. The same goes for their ability to submit. So there’s a tie. I think that’s a perfect irony for switches. As for how they go about dating, this will be rather chaotic. Especially for Taehyung who I see as a possible poly participant. So it’s even more fitting that he can really switch well: more possibilities, more fun. Namjoon experiments less and pretty much lets fate decide what kind of partner comes along. He can be the submissive one in the relationship but still be capable of switching, whether or not he chooses to practice it. It’s more of a whim decision when he starts looking for a significant other, or a possible love interest turns out to be looking for him which I think it quite likely. I thought of how Jackson from GOT7 — a grand switch himself — goes about contacting him, I think that sums it up. 

 **Hoseok and Jin**  I cannot see searching for a dominant partner actively. Hobi may not be Bangtan’s official leader but he acts and functions like one. While Namjoon has a soft and philosophical guidance (a contradiction and token of his switchness). Hoseok exercises far more visible authority because he’s extroverted. So I see him taking charge in his relationship as well, and deliberately aiming to find someone fairly masochistic on the submissive end. It’s just in his nature, and he fits together with such people. He might as well look for someone in the BDSM community right away and not bother with conventional dating. Jin equally wouldn’t take the submissive role. But it’s less deliberate here, and more chill. It’ll come down to him attracting more of a funny brat type in a casual manner and setting. Coffee shop romance. Someone responsible daddy Jin can cook and care for. Switching roles is possible, but not the default. His submissive partner, like Hoseok’s, will take their role out of the bedroom just like the most submissive BTS members.


	2. MTL Likely To Love Overstimulation

## Jungkook  
Jimin  
Hoseok  
Taehyung  
Yoongi  
Jin  
Namjoon

 **Jungkook and Jimin**  are the established masochists. For Jungkook, it’s like a drug to enjoy for the two of you to perfect the sex. And Jimin just loves to scream for his partner so this is the perfect programme. Neither would be salty if there was no overstimulation for whatever reason but it’s definitely a possible cherry on top. Jungkook does best with vibrating toys, Jimin with plain riding or hand stimulation until he’s falling apart. For Jungkook it’s especially a feat because your orgasm is more important, so he endures whatever friction that’s too much until you’re finished. Jimin is the punishment type and needs a thorough milking, you can make him suffer through minutes on end and he will bear each stroke.

 **Taehyung and Hoseok** would enjoy it to a certain point but might get whiny when it’s prolonged. Bratty Tae for being bored and craving novelty and Hoseok because he’d rather be doing it on you as well if you’re down. Taehyung has a penchant for more intricate forms of orgasm  ~~chastity gear~~  in the first place while Hobi equally suits denial instead of going all the way much better.

 **Namjoon, Jin, and Yoongi**  are not born for it. For Yoongi it’s too exhausting if it’s a regular thing, Jin it will drive up the wall, and Nams can hardly bear it no matter how much training he receives. Yoongi would definitely try it several times for the sheer effect of pain and pleasing your desire but it could be overwhelming. He’s surprisingly sensitive. So he takes it slow at best. Namjoon would shy away earlier or not even bring it up. He already breaks a sweat at the thought. Jin: a quick trial and error process, although I wouldn’t underestimate his tolerance range when he’s determined to make it entertaining for you.


	3. MTL Suitable For Verbal Degradation

## Jimin  
Yoongi  
Namjoon  
Jungkook  
Jin  
Taehyung  
Hoseok

 **Jimin and Yoongi**  are born for it. Even the most sadistic tirades can find fertile ground. This is not make believe anymore, but believing what you say. If you put Jimin in a verbal chokehold: that’s his optimal state. He loves to suck it up like a sponge, appease, reconcile. The more vulgarity rains down on him, the more his charisma comes out. That’s why he tops the list, you can go all out and have tons of fun while sweet Jimin is able to adapt. He will appeal to your every need to make it stop: It has to be conditional this way. And oh, can Jimin brood for long because he likes to explore how much you can possibly look down on him. He fancies the thought of being so far below you that words do not degrade (substracting dignity) per se, they are simple reminders where his place is. Let that sink in. On the other side, we have Yoongi who won’t appease but rather sees the challenge. He convinced himself he’s a prick sometimes, so if you call him out why not do it in the sheets where you have twice the leverage to make him pay for it. And that brat punishment has to cut deep, I’m telling you. He will suffer under how you hold him accountable until he self-polices himself into the good boy that he is. Yoongi’s no prick. By all means, he’s amazing, very kind-hearted. He merely gives you fodder for the lust of humiliating him. Like Jimin, he embraces his inferiority and powerlessness. He knows how much it pleases you so he will swallow strong words of any kind. Vice versa, you reward him for being docile every time with holding hands and pecks.

 **Namjoon and Jungkook**  might be responsive, but it needs more than just degradation. Jungkook satisfies you better with a physical component involved and Namjoon with intricate mind games. A sentence akin to cracking a whip won’t mean a thing if you aren’t making Jungkook feel you are 100% behind it. If you spit and step on him, crush his balls, cover him in wax, kick and slap the living soul out of him, and get off from the sheer delight, then we’re talking. No need to hold back. Then, he’ll give you all of his best reactions to enjoy. Jungkook is the type of partner who works toward you being at your best, feeling your best, expressing it all, otherwise, he won’t bother with it. That way, he represents the golden switch middle on the list: Your enjoyment has to come first is the motto  _and_  he can nudge you into that direction since he anticipates your actions to be hyper-sadistic. He knows that saying hollow words won’t get you going when he offers a body like that to abuse with ropes and chains. Namjoon is more open to the realm of words as we know, and thus surprisingly high up on that list. If you have a silver tongue and enjoy taking him apart, Namjoon will be glad to be the metaphorical punching bag of every letter that you speak. It’ll be easy to rile him up, to plant insults into his brain that will make him embrace his submissive role even more. He loves it. Because like Yoongi, he wants to behave for you. So first, you have to confront him with his shadows. It’s psychological. And it’s beautiful to see him so vulnerable.

 **Jin, Taehyung, and Hobi**  are in the meh section. Hoseok in particular will be quite critical, his reactions give it away at an instant. He might not like the realization that your words have so much power over him. It is hard to digest how they strike him without a single visible bruise. The latter being what Hoseok is looking forward to instead depending how much you want to dole it out yourself. As ironic as it sounds: smack talk hurts him more than actual smacks. About Tae: Now you thought he would be the freak. No, please no. Profanities can stick with him for a long time and he gnaws on them far too much. Not good for either of you. Calling him teddy or cutie, that’s how you do it, that’s how you love him and he loves you. Jimin is the one who enjoys the process of overthinking about what you said, but Taehyung will have serious musings going in circles. Taehyung will stay with his plushies and the gentle attention of mommy who he’ll kiss, cuddle, and serve 24/7. Jin is the opposite, he thinks a bit of degradation can be fun, but only in doses. Or the other way around, completely exaggerating insults. Roasting — each other, though mostly other people — is a daily activity, in bed you both need the balance of words that are harmonious. And with Jin, I’d imagine his domme could feel awkward with degradation, he’s not the type who responds with acts of submission but more, well you know him, making a comedic sketch out of it.


	4. MTL Likely To Love Begging

## Jimin  
Taehyung  
Jin  
Namjoon  
Hobi  
Jungkook  
Yoongi

 **Jimin, Taehyung, and Jin**  have a strong sense of how their experience should be like. Especially Jimin is prone to constant pleads and in dire need of training since his begging is so good and perfectly endearing. He can dom from below and you won’t even realize it. Jin and Taehyung can also be quite convincing that way. Though they both would be more the type who will beg hard on demand, only to get rejected, which results in more begging, more pain of rejection. It goes back and forth just for fun but the domme remains in control and enjoys how they suffer being denied. For charm bomb Jimin, it needs someone ruthless, able to withstand strong persuasion only to dictate her own strict rules instead. Otherwise she gets power bottom’d in a minute and neither of them end up truly happy with that.

 **Namjoon and Hobi** aren’t the types to beg out of sheer principle. If Hoseok has a certain need, he won’t beg out of the blue yet thinks twice to discuss it way earlier because he knows how it’s done. “Please Mistress” is rather packaged as “Can we...?” and it helps you prepare your sessions in detail which is often helpful. He considers how you prefer it first and communicates in seriousness, the good boy. Namjoon, on the other hand, would not feel the urge to require something that blatantly. If his goddess is happy, so is he. Adaption is key. Even if it’s for the sake of being a bit dramatic and amping up the atmosphere, he would feel awkward doing it. Both members, in a nutshell, would think they inconvenience rather than please her with begging.

 **Jungkook and Yoongi**  don’t need to beg. Whatever their mistress feels she wants to dole out, they swallow up. No demands. No complaints. They trust her doing the right thing following the plan, and keep the pain in. Yoongi can be really whiny during aftercare, but during plays he will not go “please, please noona”. It threatens his pride since he gains strength through how much he can possibly endure at his domme’s whim without him having a say when it goes down. So: not happening. Meanwhile, Jungkook is too busy with his masochist grind, darling won’t have time to ask for something when the whipping is just too damn good. “Fuck, hurts so bad” and “Noona, I want...” — antithesis! He probably wears a ball gag anyways and can’t really talk. In general, I think both of them would attract a domme who would not permit even the slightest begging in the first place.


	5. MTL Likely To Be Into Hair-Pulling

## Jimin  
Taehyung  
Jin  
Jungkook  
Namjoon  
Hoseok  
Yoongi

 

 **Jimin, Tae, and Jin**  have quite a fixation. Jimin in particular is your go-to trichophiliac (that’s the term, the more you know), his hair and scalp being the number one erogenous zone to target. There’s nobody as obsessed with getting his own prided strands stimulated and used for whatever perverted aim. He loves it so much, there will be tons of begs and whines so playing with denial can be fun as well. Sweet Taehyung casually tugs at his own and other people’s hair pretty often to deform it, same with the mullet twirling — chances are he’s trying to tell us something there. It is as mischievous as it is erotic and best done when other members are around. Jin is going to be a surprise who appreciates a bit of a rough handling. We know that he likes to be the boss of what happens to his hair but he’s also a first-class unabashed masochist and needs plenty of teasing.

 **JK and Namjoon**  are indifferent to moderately interested, but not all up in flames. Jungkook likes to have his hair gently ruffled and played with rather than pulled. If his partner loves petting and brushing these locks while he rests on their lap, even better.  _Technically_  JK has the strongest hair in BTS since it wasn’t bleached and dyed as much until recently, but alas, he’s just a baby boy who likes soft care and that’s cute the way it is. Namjoon, on the other hand, would rather have his hair styled like a legit haircut fetish, it’s not even a joke. Fly hair is always sexy on him. Going to a saloon is pretty sensual, as a stand-in his partner can do a bit of proper shampooing, conditioning, combing and shaping with gels and sprays to the best of their abilities, and really take their time and talk while doing it. It sounds simple but this is very intimate with RM. 

 **Hoseok and Yoongi**  are not so much in favor for complex and rather conflicting reasons. Yoongi would love to get dragged around and likes the control aspect of it — especially during oral — yet all that dye has destroyed the base material to make it happen. He’ll have to kind of sulk and complain about that until it regrows thick, black, and copious at a better strength, hopefully. Until then: Pulling is strictly prohibited, even if he fantasizes about it. A bit of a dilemma there. The dance with the devil seems to be a bit of a two-edged sword for dear Hoseok, too. He thinks this could get intense but he’ll be a scaredy cat and try to avoid pain. Lighter, short intervals of pulling might be okay, and then again just in passing while more important stuff is going on. 


	6. MTL Likely To Love Wearing Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief one! Because BTS are gonna ditch their briefs for this.

**Jimin** — Would never wear anything else again, it’s so pretty on him. Pink flatters him a lot.  
 **Jin** — Very feminine pieces look good on Seokjin. Bows, lace, silk. All pastel.    
 **Taehyung** — Can be fairly playful and likes embellished, royal-looking white attire with ruffles.  
 **Yoongi** — Open to experiment with lingerie, though simple pieces with cut-outs are his thing.  
 **Hoseok** — Mostly mix & match androgynous wear is fine, that’s what he likes and rocks best.  
 **Namjoon** — #KimDaily is a very natural style, he’d stick with it save for Sailor Moon cameos.  
 **Jungkook** — The comfy white tee look is forever. And nothing underneath. It’s got perks, too.


	7. MTL Into Chastity/Prostate-Milking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This only focuses on most, not least.

Chastity feels perfect for our Daegu and Busan line as far as my sub radar goes. **Jungkook** because well, he wants to perpetually feel like blowing up but oh! He can’t! And **Yoongi** for the sheer dynamic of control, he also likes how the cages look like. **Taehyung** since he likes to experiment. **Jimin** because he wants to serve his dom/domme solely so giving pleasure is entirely on his side. 

Prostate milking… I nominate  **Jin, Jungkook, and Yoongi.**  As usual **Jungkook** would appreciate the raw thrill of it. The feeling one day after, so ruined. Jin would find it strangely relaxing, wanting to satisfy his partner with all those lusty moans. **Yoongi** just, well he loves some stuff deep up his ass and he can take it extra painful.


	8. MTL Would Like To Be Video Taped During Sex

**JM**  — Loves the camera, it loves him back, has to be careful not to leak it by accident  
 **JK**  — Golden closet, private baby boy edition. He’d edit those tapes for hours omg  
 **Tae** — For aesthetic/artistic purposes of course, with a cool camera plus puppy play   
 **Hobi**  — Big on rewatching short clips of him getting spanked occasionally  
 **Jin**  — Shameless, he’ll do anything, but quick phone snapshots suit him as well  
 **RM**  — No technology, would only like recording his or your moans for a song  
 **Yoongi**  — To him intimacy means remembering it all with his own eyes


	9. MTL Likely To Kneel

 

## Jungkook  
Jimin  
Jin  
Namjoon / Taehyung  
Yoongi  
Hoseok

 **Jungkook, Jin, and Jimin**  are the holy trinity of kneeling, it comes naturally. Jungkook because his legs simply permit it and he loves all sorts of roleplay. Queen / Knight, you name it. It’s like one of his video game fantasies and obviously he’s 100% down to try that out. Jin is quite far up there because he’s got the right attitude — serve and please — while Jimin has made an art form of kneeling due to his dance. He squats a lot as well to be even tinier, see the pattern? As far as endurance goes, of course Jungkook can bear it the most. Jin: There’s only so much that he can take, that’s why serial-kneeler Jimin is second for sure. Come to think about it, the biggest bulging thighs in Bangtan (save Taehyung) are also the most eager on their knees. It’s logical, they would attract and appreciate a domme who likes their legs in general and thus makes good use of them.

 **Namjoon and Taehyung**  won’t see the fun in it unlike our holy trinity above, but they can still get it right. Who would be surprisingly pliant is Namjoon, he can be a very diligent kneeler. Taehyung would complain about the pain after some time, so he’s not as suited for it biologically and masochistically speaking. When it comes to his adventure spirit though, he will and can go for it for your sake. That’s why they end up in a draw really, especially because I got no particular extreme feeling from either of them whenever I see them assume the position in choreos. The rascal among the two of them is definitely Taehyung though.

 **Yoongi and Hoseok**  as I said are the tough cookies. Hoseok might not enjoy it simply because staying still is torture that he can’t bear as the ever-moving extrovert. Yoongi will enjoy it but only after his domme demonstrates that dominant isn’t just a hollow label. He has to feel that why he kneels for her is legitimately submissive. Hoseok wouldn’t care about this dynamic per se, it would just be really odd to kneel just because like Jungkook would do, for instance. There has to be a good reason why he takes the strain and looks up to her, it has to be special and all set up in the right mood. That he is really particular about it places him in the last three already, but his doubts and will to rather be pleased with it himself ultimately put him last. She who has the confidence and power to make him lower himself, I salute you. 


	10. MTL into Findom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kink Definition] 
> 
> Findom = Financial Domination.

## Tae  
Jimin  
Yoongi  
JK  
Jin  
RM  
Hobi

 **Taehyung**  makes the list for me. He’s always had a wish to fit in with the rich kids, remember when his mom gave him a designer jacket when he went to bighit? And now he’s out there wearing fine clothes and doing art. Tae loves being budgeted as well as spoiling himself, having his fortune in the hands of someone else to decide. The other big finsub is  **Jimin** , power exchange is second nature. Back when Yoongi pulled out his credit card begging mochi was seeing the stars align.  **Yoongi**  might very well be the recipient (to get fined aye), too, he loves his trophies and the dinero as something sexy and wants the ruinous struggle to attain it from his dom(me). Very reward-based.  **Namjoon**  might like his plushies financed but not in a D/s way, more like a gesture of attention. Let me hear how you’d see him as a finsub.  **Jin, JK, Hobi**  — kind of neutral, I found it hard to say. Money is for fun and bickering and not for control there.  **JK**  being a baby of course likes to be pampered or denied accordingly, and not have to deal with the responsibility, he’s in the top 4 for sure.


	11. MTL Into Restraints & Overstimulation

## Jin  
JK  
Hobi  
Jimin  
Yoongi  
RM  
Tae

 **Jin, JK, and Hobi** could have that every day. It delivers the intensity they desire, and it means seeing you completely concentrated and in charge of them. Best have your nylon rope and safety scissors ready. Especially Jin loves to be at your mercy and bound in every regard. Hogties, ankle stocks, shackles, posture collars, body bags, wood suspension bars. You need a well-equipped dungeon for that, who are we kidding. JK gets really into the overstimulation part, he’s addicted to it. Fleshlights are good to use on him, as are more complex shibari chest, hip, and thigh harnesses, arm binders, and opera gloves. He treasures the blindfold you gifted to him a lot. Hobi likes to incorporate smaller elements of restraining in daily practice — yay hand and ankle cuffs, padded preferably — but not the full-blown Jin level play session. Overstimulation for him: slow and with lots of verbal teasing, any spoiled release makes him whimper and think about you for the rest of the day.

 **Jimin and Yoongi** are the types of domme-pleasers who need freedom with their hands and legs to go about their business. You can consider this a fact. Um thigh riding (Jimin) and fingering (Suga), ya know. Overstimulation also means that you are currently not the one receiving full attention to her orgasm which is a no-no in their minds. Jimin might enjoy the occasional overstimulation as a form of reward and feels super lucky, yet Yoongi doesn’t indulge in it the way he feels he should to be a good boy for you, but that’s okay. He’d prefer smaller restraints or CBT bondage, although his problem is: It’s too much of a big deal to set up all the ropes and have the patience when it takes two seconds to put his mouth where it has to be. All that gear is way too expensive, too, and not a good investment if you use it once a month or something. Jimin in bondage is kinda fifty-fifty, he’s particular about the ropes while buckling collars and accessory wrist or waist cuffs appeal to him a lot more as a restraint because of the mere look. He’d model that for you.

 **RM and Tae**  are more of the harness and denial types, so they would go in the other direction. It wouldn’t be a good idea to try it with them in the first place because they may either feel indifferent or not the most enthusiastic. Taehyung would even flat-out refuse overstimulation because hey, plushies are more important this very evening and you said we’d eat pizza in bed earlier, Noona. Gotta keep that promise and amp up your scheduling game! RM equally stays more grounded, overstimulation won’t be his thing unless a vibrator is involved. He’s not into the feeling. For restraints: Spiked collars and suspension bars might be worth it, but the hemp rope won’t do much for either of you when a steamy makeout session promises more hassle and tool-free intimacy.


	12. MTL Younger/Older Partners

⬇ Preference: Older

## JK  
TH  
SG  
HS  
NJ  
SJ  
JM

⬆ _Preference: Younger_

JK is lost without a noona or an oppa, no surprise, look at his ults. IU = 4 years older, GD = 9 years his senior. He’ll be a bit torn with someone younger showing interest in him. Perhaps, take it with a grain of salt, the  _only_  member with such a dealbreaker. Older partners feel the most suitable, naturally gravitate towards him. He copies the exact pattern of his parents & how he was raised by BTS in that regard. He might want to show a mature side with time but in the end won’t go 180° with his dating choice. TH also works best with someone caregiving who can spoil & praise him a lot, age difference can be quite large like with Ante Badzim or the Hwarang Hyungs or just with a slightly older S/O that he can still fool around with. 

SG likes especially [men](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/177095955725/when-i-see-daddyyoongi-stuff-it-makes-me-laugh) who are legit 23 years older (!) like Cha Seungwon + the tough unnies, but won’t sweat it if his (female) partner is younger, he appreciates it a lot, too. To him it’s the hardship that counts that the person has been through first and foremost. Mentioned the largest age span in the ideal type format among all members, almost anything goes. HS is equally if not more indifferent, older is no problem either as long as they can both dance with lots of energy ya know, gotta keep em bones moving. Reverse of SG, really loves older women and younger guys. Very underappreciated noona kink right here, he goes full fanboy. 

NJ I can see date and choose someone younger with enthusiasm for sure, but someone older who seems way younger works, guess why he likes Pharrell. Joon is wise with his choices anyway, wants to have a good time, and think about how the age difference plays out in the future. Like he could deadass settle with an older female life partner cuz he knows men die earlier, deep and cheesy Joon style, “we’ll have more years together…”. SJ the same, although stereotypically I can see someone younger attracted to him, it’s gotta be the meme generation. JM is the opposite of JK, he digs being the senior a whole lot. Smaller height is also good, for girlfriends. Boyfriends are different, he’d totally charm a giant Tony-esque or Fallon-esque guy but face it after some time they’d act younger than him!

* * *

 

 


	13. MTL into choking

## Jin  
Taehyung  
Jimin  
JK  
Yoongi  
Hoseok  
RM

* * *

 

Jin, JM, and Tae are so into breath play, they’d flat-out choke themselves, no help needed. Jin even likes choking on food, that’s [official](https://twitter.com/jinlikestochoke). Taehyung’s kink has been revealed since BST and countless photocards. Jimin and his [big](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e8/4f/ca/e84fca1c157fca81cfb0ae24e14255d9.jpg) neck are perfect, he loves showing it off and getting pushed to the limit. 

JK and Yoongi are in between. Jungkook would definitely want to try it out, but it won’t be the main focus of sex, more of a cherry on top, and it will be more gentle. Yoongi loves gently touching his own neck but it’s his own comfort zone, beyond is hard to venture especially since his neck is quite lithe. 

Hoseok and RM wouldn’t be as interested. Hoseok prefers collaring and Namjoon suits blindfolds more, and neck biting if you please. 


	14. mtl suited for gentle femdom

 

warnings: Dom/sub dynamics, pegging, bondage, pet play, sensation play, harnesses

  


 

##  _Most to least suitable:_

## Taehyung  
Namjoon  
Jungkook  
Jimin  
Yoongi  
Hoseok  
Jin

* * *

 

**Taehyung, Namjoon, and Jungkook**  appreciate the romance and tenderness that comes with this quality time. Their domme will hardly have to persuade them into lying down for a suave caressing. Taehyung in particular is an integral gentle sub that you can turn into your personal cuddle bun. He’s dreamed about it all his life. No more pillow embraces, no more lonely nights. You’re in his colorful world now instead. Once you’ve been through every type of physical affection there is on the planet, he’ll probably be more heart-shaped than Tata. Tae shows you his doodles, wears his cute pup collar, and makes you melt with his daily confessions. Just listening to stories, playing with his ears, telling each other secrets, everything can happen. He is so ideal. GFD and Taehyung are synonymous. Namjoon, very much in accordance with “I live, so I love”, is surprisingly open to gently loving domination when it comes down to it, too. A little kinky it can get, with a silky ribbon involved, or feathers. You can play with his senses. But generally, he will enjoy a lot of soft activity in the bedroom, with both of you descending into a peaceful state of kiss, hug, kiss, hug. And sometimes, sucking breasts or massaging feet, because he knows the feeling it gives you. What you love to do with him the most is fumbling half the evening away, and keeping him a blushy, dimpled mess. ‘RM’ is fit for you to shred him in a bondage-caning-biting-whipping session, with few limits to the brutality in your voice, but ‘Kim Namjoon’ is a dreamy guy who you can whisper fond and meaningful things to. Jungkook is very much a gentle, lovey-dovey sub but also loves the feral intensity of femdom. So it ends up being a balance of pushing his limits during edge play and you treating him like the bunny boy with the round eyes and cheeks he is in between. The variety itself interests and hooks Jugkook so much, he’ll forget video games and anime exist. GFD he thinks he has to deserve first, so he will try to get your attention in the most ridiculous of ways in bed — with sexy lacey outfits and adorable antics — even if you dedicate yourself to him right away anyways, rarely does he ever fail to turn you on. I mean, how, his body and cuteness are outrageous. And, as we know, rejecting Jungkook’s humble gifts is downright foolish. He has so much to offer for you to enjoy. You know that very well. If it does occur that you’re in the mood for something topping it off, no problem either. Below his outfits, Jungkook can present a harness to you. Let’s put it this way, he’s malleable when it comes to gentle femdom.

 **Jimin and Yoongi**  love to be involved when their domme is roughhousing and teasing them to the max. More often than not, a lot of energy has to be involved in sex. Jimin to discharge, Yoongi to recharge. They like to drip in lube for a raw pegging, enjoy you chaining them up, and suck your fingers all whiny just because. Under your hand, Jimin and Yoongi love to suffer, and groan, and get ruined. Gentle femdom rather comes in for aftercare or little daily life instances. Jimin likes the head pats, dulcet hair-twirls, endless nuzzles, and being called beautiful. Which is all, face it, easy business. But then again, he will insist you to be his pillow queen so he does all the pleasing and moving about. The more you pepper him with affections and endearment, even if it is not you exacting yourself at all, the more Jimin will pout and affirm that he wants to be the one making you feel good.  _Tell me what you like, Mommy._  Fair enough, mochi has a point. So GFD works best with Jimin in small measures and you playing starfish because oh my will Jimin massage, kiss, and treat you like Cleopatra sailing on the Nile or Kathrine the Great in her private rooms. He’ll do just about anything. Yoongi, on the other hand, is needy with timed (!) hand-holding and saying those very important three words that are dear to him. Ten minutes daily if possible, you indulge each other when he returns from the studio. GFD also comes in when he is in a placid mood after concerts to calm down. You can be his emotional anchor and take him on your lap, admire his features, and sing him to sleep. He’ll hum and be so pliant, it’ll be wholesome and dignified. Gentle sub Yoongi might not always be on duty, but once he is, it is truly wonderful.

 **Hoseok and Jin**  love the boisterous excitement of BDSM and probably think gentle femdom is rather boring at first when you explain it to them because a lot of its aspects can thrive in complete silence. GFD carries the most Zen in all things dominance and submission. Both would end up realizing that a lot of things you do having sex are  _already_  very GFD. Like you just kissing their faces, and stroking their bodies to sleep. That would come in as a surprise, but they’d resume business as usual. To Hoseok, it matters more to get all the fun out of play with you. What’s the use when either of you just lay there straight-faced? Or Yoongi-style, muttering infinitely slow ‘I love you’s back and forth? Instead of acting corny, very unlike his flash-like entertainer self, he’ll prove his love physically because he’s better at it, and likes to be taken care of, sure, but would rather hang from the ceiling and moan for you. Jin shares this aspect in a way that he has a need for speed and humor. GFD incorporates humor, but not mindless velocity and the thrill of pain. You can step on Jin and he calls it a good time. You can draw circles on his back for half an hour and he thinks you’re weird. He’s too ticklish anyway and provokes you to tease him more through vocal complaints and comments. Jin prefers you showing wit, vigor, to spice up your relationship with beg and surrender.

* * *

 

[masterlist](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/172245079235/subbts-masterlist)


	15. Giving / Receiving Oral

## MTL Enjoy Giving

Yoongi — the sexy braggart. head is the title of his autobiography.  
JM — tease and please. likes to put his DSL/PSL to good use, confident.  
Hobi — pretty intense, pretty eager, sloppy is always good.  
Jin — giving food comes first, head for later, though he enjoys drawing it out.  
RM — not dj khaled, but preoccupied with putting his mouth on breasts instead.  
TH — nuzzling elsewhere. no serial brain enthusiast, mood-based, but pretty funny tech.  
JK — hardly eases into it. prefers to stimulate manually cuz he’s good at that. 

## MTL Enjoy Receiving

Hobi — big on holding his partner’s head and getting emotional.  
RM — dons the pillow prince now and then. drifts off into wonderland.  
JM — oh yes, mochi loves the feeling.  
TH — sometimes neglegible, but it’s a treat he thinks is sensual. best with morning wood.  
Jin — not a priority, maybe for a special occasion.   
Yoongi — busy choking and gagging himself plus 69 is boring, so.  
JK — wouldn’t believe this is actually happening. confused as to why blowjobs exist.


	16. MTL Likely To Enjoy Period Sex

This is simultaneously an MTL on who is the most likely to be a vampire.

 

 

Jin — Gives no fucks except one.  
JK — If it helps you relax, get the towels ready.  
RM — More sex is more sex & he believes it’s the blood of the earth goddess or something.  
Hobi — Slow trials necessary, he needs to figure that one out step by step.  
Yoongi — Neat freak, endless hygiene concerns. On the other hand, he’s curious.   
Jimin — Not exactly keen, mochi is sensitive and feels your cramps himself.  
Tae — Will be a bit confused, less likely to ask or say yes.


	17. MTL Likely To Be Obedient, Following Commands with ease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (as compared to being bratty)

> RM — If there is one guy who will follow orders… RM is BTS’ hidden good boy. 
> 
> JK — Quick to nod along. “Yes, Noona!” He sees it as a chance to learn, even.
> 
> Jimin — Motto: First tease, but then, give in and: please.
> 
> Taehyung — Seems rebellious, actually just didn’t get the command lmao
> 
> Hoseok — Rather prone to whine. Loves orders too much to instantly obey, that’s why.
> 
> YG — Never follows blindly unless you truly have him whipped. Then, he’ll do  _anything_.
> 
> Jin — Number one guy to question rules, same happens in bed.


	18. MTL Romantic

 

jk — lovey-dovey, even idealistic in all regards  
rm — in an aloof or sophisticated way, yearning  
tae — quite a natural, devoted, expressive  
yoongi — sincere, silently heartfelt, loyal  
hoseok — in an energetic and dutiful manner  
jm — charming, but with playful banter/provocation  
jin — gentlemanly, but more exuberant 


	19. mtl enjoy temperature play (with ice cubes)

##  **sub!bts:** _mtl enjoy sex with ice cubes involved._

_↳ you know... that sexy temperature play._ ❄️

**jungkook:**  the masochist. the maniac. the absolute ice junkie. he’d probably take a bath in those. jack dawson just called and asked if he’s a joke to jungkook. 

 **hoseok:**  you go through quite a few cubes with him. stuff gets VERY cool in risque places so he can’t get his dick up but boy’s okay with it. orgasm control two point zero, gotcha, voilà, abracadabra.

 **jin:**  swapping them during heated kisses is the deal here. naughty snowman jin definitely likes the shivers and his reflexes tested when you use the ice on his belly or arms.

 **namjoon:**  would be confused as to why he needs that on his tiddies; it’s not his number one kink. nevertheless, he finds it erotic because you do and quite easily infect him with your shenanigans. 

 **jimin:**  he’s too hot. melts that stuff right away on his ass. extremely sensitive to anything cool in the nape of his neck, that’s his erogenous area, the ice evaporates right into steam.

 **taehyung:**  unless it’s for fine art purposes (e.g. stacking them on his nipples like in the jenga game, tower of pisa alert), he rather prefers strawberry ice cream slathered all over him. 

 **yoongi:**  unless it’s ice on the wrist he dislikes the cold, not a likely candidate. sugar cubes reign supreme as an alternative. used in what way? up to you. don’t make him eat it though, that’s plain cannibalism.


	20. mtl noona kink

**↳ NOTE ›** i can’t believe i didn’t think of making this post yet those are literally the fucking basics!! alright here it goes. in-depth description below the cut ♡

**yoongi  
jk   
taehyung  
jin  
namjoon  
jimin  
hoseok**

**yoongi, jk and taehyung** are open to dating a noona to the point of not even thinking much about it. because it feels like a natural thing. jungkook has handed the first place to yoongi in recent years, but he’s still going strong, don’t you worry, it might even be a tie. guidance-oriented and eager to look up to someone like a mentor. he’s searching for the gandalf to his frodo, a settled S/O who keeps cool and can work with his soft emotions rationally. so, noonas welcome. he can fantasize all day about that. now, yoongi is first since he’s made it clear that noonas don’t just leave his mind and turn him on but seasoned partners in general vibe with him. he also doesn’t look at exteriors as a dealbreaker and has a firm confidence in picking someone, not fragile or catering to outward social expectations. he is also far-sighted and committed: women live longer than men on average. far down the line the timing will be perfect, he sure as hell won’t widow anybody. dating someone older is the logical choice. in the meantime, sugar mommy magnet taehyung loves to feel taken care of and having someone to adore and be physically affectionate with. usually in a clingy and carefree way. a noona is just perfect for that. he could also play pretend that his girlfriend is one for sex even if she’s younger, so you know the guy is whipped. would also make a very fashionable, instagrammable couple with a noona who appreciates art.

 **jin and namjoon** take up the mid-range being laissez-faire and flexible unless a huge age gap is concerned. five years older than him, two years younger, same age, especially jin won’t really bother. noona? great! not a noona? also great! level of experience and status/stage in life don’t faze him, like yoongi he doesn’t feel inferior or puts a partner on some huge pedestal they have a hard time living up to. he takes the person as they are and gravitates to kindred spirits of a same range in the first place. a noona he surely wouldn’t say no to regardless, the dynamics would play out quite well in fact. it just wouldn’t be a central or sexual aspect to the relationship, friends could see that from the outside as well commenting how leveled it all is despite her being older. rm would be the one caught somewhat between the two extremes, if a noona shows up why not! that’s sexy to him. being the leader 24/7 and playing wise old man to keep himself on track is exhausting. on the other hand, namjoon is no stranger to responsibility with having youngsters around, so when she’s 3-4 years younger namjoon knows his stuff. 

 **jimin and hoseok** , mind you, aren’t _totally_ averse. rather than that, their preference and focus is elsewhere. when dating, jimin can have his eye on some oppas, but with girls, often it’s the other way around. a jazzy young rebel complements him very well. he also assumes that someone younger means they’re smaller so he can play up his own height. he might soon realize that someone years his junior can already be tall, and a noona can be small, and anybody can be compatible with him — and good for/to him — in the first place. nevertheless, jimin does have a need to be an oppa here and there to solidify his esteem. it’s difficult with him because surely there are moods involved where he does wonder how it would be like with someone older, and he appreciates praise from senior girls generally so it might tempt him. he has the most potential to rise in the ranking sooner or later, too. i bet three dollars he could be the cub to the cougar one day and nobody saw that coming. now, hoseok is the one to shrug at all the drama simply picking someone from his social circle to vibe with, similar age, similar attitude, similar style, not getting why noonas are supposedly all the rage and an entire kink for that matter. what hobi secretly is without even realizing it though: every noona’s designated wingman, i guarantee you. 


	21. Acting Slutty For You

##  **:: Sub!BTS**  ♡  _Acting Slutty for You (MTL)_

**↳ warnings** _kinky sex, toys, dom!reader_

**most** _jimin_  
   ▾         _jin_  
   ▾         _yoongi_  
   ▾     _hoseok_  
   ▾       _tae_  
   ▾         _jungkook_  
 **least**     _namjoon_

**— jimin, jin and yoongi** are the super sluts. sex without eyes rolling back and tongues hanging out would bore them. corruption kink, cum play, poly stuff, lap dances, asphyxiation, spankings, moaning all over the place, spreading those shapely legs wide wide wide to get their asses played with in all ways possible: they’re big on that, they love it, they live it. at least one of them owns peach pink ‘ _slut boys do it better_ ’ slogan shorts. 

 **— hoseok and taehyung** are more, say, the occasional “provocateurs” when asked. it’s all a bit tongue-in-cheek, it won’t go too far. they’ll probably act a bit sluttier than usual when it comes to sexy buzzing toys plowing them all senseless, some big fluffy handcuffs, or a tinge of bondage. they do like messy fucks and getting milked dry on the occasion, but want to keep it light-hearted in the same breath without going too hard.

 **— jungkook and namjoon** take it slow. sex is often very romantic and deep. they’re both introverts with a sweet cheery side. that side includes cuddly, sensual and breathless but still graceful eroticism. going full chaotic slut salivating over the sheets is something they’d probably need to be trained into. as humble beginnings, they’d probably be into needy finger-sucking, slaps, striptease, and a lot of indulgent french kissing.  


End file.
